


Fact: Johan _____ Usnavi.

by SpaceOut



Category: Black-ish (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: (He thought they knew??), Abuela died, Anxiety Attacks, Canonical Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Usnavi may look like he knows what he's doing, What A Pretentious Awkward Sandwich, What Have I Done, but he doesn't, same for Johan, spanglish, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOut/pseuds/SpaceOut
Summary: The only thing that was not so great is he knew nothing about New York. And it was February and it was cold. France was not this cold, California was not this cold, goddamn Kansas was not this cold. And he did not bring any heavy winter gear with him, so he had to spend an extra $100 dollars on a decent coat.Which lead us to this moment, Johan in a clothing department right outside of Washington Heights, crying into his scarf. Literally. Between the insane perfume and the cold, the strong, brilliant Johan, brought to tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnigtartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnigtartist/gifts).



> Aimee I blame you entirely for this shit.  
> (I also thank you.)
> 
> This is probably super OCC but I tried.
> 
> Notes:  
> -idk i feel like johan probs has like anxiety attacks bc he sounds so much like tjeffs, so he has those  
> -usnavi is a bi dude who Falls Quickly  
> -this is super outrageous and very 'wow love at first sight' but i'm trash so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> -johan is a Pan Dude in my mind idk  
> -i'm behind on the new eps of blackish and they really don't talk about johan's past at all  
> -or his job in general  
> -i imagine he's a freeloader atm and looking for a job  
> -there's a ton of spanish in this i'm sorry
> 
> Please throw me in the trash there should be a dumpster out back. I mean, seriously, do it. I deserve this.

Fact: Johan loves yoga.

Fact: Johan is a life coach.

Fact: Johan is a poet.

Fact: Johan loved going to new places.

Fact: Johan _hates_ airports. And layovers, in particular.

\--

It wasn’t too bad, when they said the storm would last for an hour or two at most, but it’s turning into a blizzard and the airline is sending them to a hotel for the next _two days._

After he sufficiently complained for half an hour, Johan managed to at least score a free round trip flight anywhere. That was a plus. And he didn’t have to deal with his annoying older sister for two more days, no fair, which was also great.

The only thing that was not so great is he knew nothing about New York. And it was February and it was _cold_ . France was not this cold, California was not this cold, goddamn _Kansas_ was not this cold. And he did not bring any heavy winter gear with him, so he had to spend an extra $100 dollars on a decent coat.

Which lead us to this moment, Johan in a clothing department right outside of Washington Heights, crying into his scarf. Literally. Between the insane perfume and the cold, the strong, brilliant Johan, brought to tears.

\--

It was brightly lit in this hipster-infested store, bright enough to make him wish he put on his glasses. Bright enough that he hoped it would be warm, but no, it’s LED lights and-

“Excuse me,” A finger tapped on his shoulder. “Are you okay, man?”

Johan slowly turned, his nose and eyes still blatantly red in this light, to see a tiny Hispanic dude looking up at him. Shit, he was cute too. “I don’t know.”

The guy giggled- _straight up giggled to his face_. And then he just gives Johan a little smile before pulling out a coat and handing it to him. “You look cold, wear it now, and if you find one you want more, just switch it out, the staff won’t mind.”

Johan couldn’t help but stare. This was the first nice guy he’s seen since he got out of France and he wanted to _die_ . Someone _kill him_.

Guy just rolled his eyes and gestured for him to put on the coat. “You’re not from around here, are you?”

“...No,” Johan admitted. “Uh, thank you. I never caught your name?”

“Usnavi de la Vega,” holy shit the accent, how did he just notice that _what the fuck_ . _"¿Y tú?_ Erm, and you? Sorry, I’m from Washington heights and we mostly speak in Spanglish.”

So cute, so cute, fucking stab him.

“I am Johan. Johan Johnson. Ah, uhm,” he stumbled over his words. He never stumbles on his words, _what the fuck?_ Confidence, you elude confidence, a god, a work of art, your body is a temple. “-”

“This may be weird,” Usnavi rushed out, taking off his hat to run his hand through his hair. “But can I have your number? I...I mean, you don’t have to and- it’s- _mi primo es_ \- _hijo de puta_ \- fuck- don’t mind me. Have a good day.”

The cute, very sweet, very adorable in his puffy coat Hispanic boy just asked for his number? Oh, hell yes don’t you walk off!

“No, no, no! Please,” Johan grinned. “I would love to give you my number, just as long you remember to call. Or text. Something.”

Fact: Usnavi's smile was like the sun on an early spring day, warming, yet soft.

\--

 **Mon Doudou:** hey it’s Usnavi!

 **Mon Doudou:** I do have the right number, yeah?

 **You:** Yes! It’s Johan.

 **Mon Doudou:** I know we just bought lunch and sorry if I’m interrupting something but my cousin is being d u mb and g a y with his boyfriend and they’re so sweet together but it’s also graffiti pete so i don’t know how i feel and it’s making me uncomfortable because there’s an age gap wider than the distance between my income and my debts and it’s we ir d

 **Mon Doudou:** that was a lot of information wow i’m sorry

 **You:** Non, it’s fine. I’m stuck in NY because of plane overlay, I’m currently bored out of my mind anyway

 **Mon Doudou:** aw :((

 **You:** never use that emoticon again ever i swear

 **Mon Doudou:** :(((

 **You:** you’re too fucking cute you know that right

 **Mon Doudou:** :DD

\--

Fact: Johan has used more emoticons in the past four hours after having lunch with Usnavi than he’s used in his _life_.

\--

The next day Usnavi and Johan met up, not too far out of Washington Heights again, but this time Johan was fully bundled up. Sweater, coat, boots, gloves, hat, Usnavi would even say he looked like he was about to walk into Siberia and not a tiny bodega en el barrio. Which is where they ended up walking too. (Though, to be fair, it was snowing pretty heavily.)

The thing is, they had already texted each other almost the entire night last night, discussing everything from politics to Johan’s yoga routine (which sent Usnavi on a laughing fit for five minutes straight), and then they called each other that morning for at least a half an hour. And it was also a forty-five minute walk back to Usnavi’s neighborhood. All they did was talk and talk and talk.

(Okay, and Johan tried to show Usnavi some of the art that is his freestyle poetry, and then Usnavi brought down his ego by doing some really cool freestyle rapping. Still, talking. Even if Johan is low-key bitter.) (High key. He’ll get back at Usnavi later.)

“Usnavi! Cuz!” A boy popped up from behind the counter, making Johan stumble back fall over, and knock over something that hopefully cost less than twenty dollars. He’s a mess holy fuck, in front of Usnavi, holy fU-

“Are you okay?” Usnavi leaned down to look him in the eyes. “I know Sonny’s face is kinda scary-”

“-Hurtful!-”

“-but that tumble may have been worse. Did you hit your head?”

“No, but I may have lost the last of my dignity.” Johan groaned. At least the super-coat cushioned his fall.  

Usnavi giggled and helped him up. “Don’t worry about it, there’s no dignity left on this side of the GWB. Shed a layer of your eskimo gear, would you, Johan? I don’t want you to get overheated and then have to call an ambulance and then probably cry-”

“Cuz?” The boy -Sonny- cut his cousin (?) off. “This is why there’s no dignity left. Stop talking.”

Johan shook his head, then glanced around the store as he spoke. “The rambling’s cute, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

\--

Fact: Johan was really good at making Usnavi blush.

\--

“Damn, it’s worse than when you were pining over Vanessa,” Sonny teased Usnavi. “It’s as bad as when Vanessa was pining over Manuela. Maybe even worse than that, I take it back. This time he’s got his eyes on you too. And, woah, it’s only been a day.”

“You’re cold for fourteen, kid,” Usnavi groaned. “Don’t remind me about V, okay, I had a crush on her since high school, I only got over it like, a year ago.”

“You’re soft,” Sonny sang, pulling out his phone to reply to Pete.

“At least I’m not as whipped as you are,” Usnavi bounced his eyebrows before glancing back at Johan who was scanning over the stuff in the store. “You got the rest of the shift?”

“As long as you take tomorrow, I’ve got time to spare.”

“You’re best, cuz!”

“I know. Now go on, woo your man.”

Usnavi wanted to form a comeback to that but honestly, that was the goal.

\--

Fact: Johan grew up in California, land of immigrants only second to New York.

\--

Fact: Johan has no idea what the fuck is in his hand.

\--

“Usnavi,” Johan whispered, “Is this Carribean?”

Usnavi glanced up from his phone to look at what Johan was holding, it was a soursop. “Have you not seen one of those before?”

“I grew up in the hotspot for Mexican immigrants, not Domincan,” Johan whined. “What is it?”

“They’re called _las_ _guaynabanas_ in Spanish, they’re pretty sweet but can be a bit sour. Do you want to try it?” Usnavi owned the place, he could spare one.

“I only have a twenty and still have to get a ride back to the hotel,” Johan admitted setting it back on the shelf. “Sorry. Teaching in France is great...when you’re teaching. The place where I worked was all benefits while you were there, but it sort of shut down to merge with another school and I was sort of fired.”

He looked so sad and Usnavi wanted to kiss him. Like really wanted to kiss him.

“I own the place, it’s okay,” He giggled, looking over at Sonny. “Add una _guaynabana a las mi_ tab _, ¿por favor?”_

_“Okay, tú eres bueno.”_

_“Gracias!”_

Sonny laughed and shook his head, turning back to his homework.

Kid’s gonna go places.

\--

“Oh my god,” Johan fucking _moaned_. “This is so good.”

“You’re obscene.”

“I’m adorable.”

“That’s...okay, fair.”

Johan beamed.

\--

Fact: Johan adores _las guaynabanas._

\--

Usnavi looked up at Johan, who was as red as he would be if he had lighter skin, with an awkward smile.

Envision the scene here, tall as hell Johan bundled up in his mega-coat, almost chest to chest with tiny little Usnavi in a similar coat, and the snow falling around them like some picturesque scene.

Johan left his hat somewhere so his hair is dusted with snowflakes and Usnavi forgot his mittens at home so his hands are red and cold.

This is usually the moment that something funny would happen, like runner slipped and fell next to them, or a dog would run by, or Johan would sneeze, or something. And who knows, there may have been a dog, but when they kissed it was tunnel vision.

\--

Fact: Johan loves kissing Usnavi.

\--

Fact: Johan misses Usnavi the moment they have to part.

\--

 **Mon Doudou:** Wow i’ve only known Johan for like three days and i already want to spend my life with him is this weird

 **Mon Doudou:** shitsHITSHIT WRONG PERSON

 **Mon Doudou:** oh god

\--

 **USNAVY:** benny i fucked up

 **You:** how

 **USNAVY:** i’m really gay

 **You:** it’s been noted

 **You:** wait does this have to do with that joan guy

 **USNAVY:** Johan and yeah watch me suffer

 **USNAVY:** actual quote from me that I accidently sent to him

 **USNAVY:** Wow i’ve only known Johan for like three days and i already want to spend my life with him is this weird

 **You:** wow

 **USNAVY:** I KNOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO U

 **You:** ….i don’t know what to say

 **USNAVY:** it’s weird isn’t it

 **You:** probably, but when i walked in and saw him he was giving you the “Usnavi Is The Sun” look

 **USNAVY:** that’s a look people have ??

 **You:** it usually takes at least a year of knowing you to get it though

 **You:** he may be on the same page

 **You:** or he could find you a freak and never speak to you again

 **USNAVY:** i’m going to stab myself with a spoon, but straighter and sharper

 **USNAVY:** what’s that called?

 **USNAVY:** oh yes

 **USNAVY:** a knife

 **You:** usnavi i love you brother but you’re a drama queen

 **USNAVY:** vanessa loves me more

\--

 **You:** usnavi you’re a mess but you’re adorable and me too

\--

Usnavi jumped up from the stool (startling Mrs. Rosario) and fist pumped. “¡Wepa!”

Benny stepped in at that exact moment, “Johan reply?”

The Dominican went red as a fire truck. “You don’t know my life, Benny.”

\--

Bo and the kids greeted him with a smile, and as usual, everyone else didn’t. Dre...Okay, okay, deep breath. Drink your tea and take a deep breath, smell the incense that Bo convinced Dre to get...

Don’t smell Junior’s shoes.

Don’t make direct eye contact with either of the twins.

Don’t-

Johan’s phone began to ran and he excused himself for a moment to answer the call. Ugh, might as well go outside. It’s not nearly as cold as New York was.

[Mon Doudou Calling]

He giggled as he answered the call, “Hello? Miss me?”

 _“I’ve known you for a week, Johan,”_ Usnavi complained. _“It’s not fair in the slightest how you drop in for dos días, and suddenly snatch away my heart. I just got it back from V, tú conoces this. Also, do you know how weird it is that you know this? I mean, outside of people en el barrio there’s like two people who know that and you’re one of them. You’re really silent, are you doing that thing when you smile for age-”_

“Yes, and do you know why?” Johan beamed, even though Usnavi couldn’t see. God, why was he in so deep anyway? If it’s this whole ‘love at first sight’ bullshit...well, para Usnavi- wait was that Spanish? WHY WAS HE THINKING IN SPANISH-

_“No, ¿por que?”_

“Because you are the sun in which I revolve around, the heart which keeps mine beating, the-”

_“If you’re doing the scary poetry thing that you think sounds good but really just sounds like you’re constipated, I’ll send Nina after you.”_

“You’re honest, I like that.”

_“You hate that.”_

“Well, I’ll make the exception for you.”

\--

Fact: Johan and Usnavi’s average call time on the phone is two hours, on skype it’s six.

\--

Zoey narrowed her eyes when she saw Johan giggling at his phone. Some news show was on the TV, and her uncle was just...sitting there. Not making bitter comments, not talking over the idiot politician, not even...He’s not even paying attention.

“Is it Kosher?” She leaned over the couch, glancing over Johan’s shoulder. “What are you doing to the poor girl?”

Wow, her uncle was a wimp, Johan jumped a solid foot in the air before hiding his phone. “Go, shoo, bad teenager, leave me.”

“Yeah, no,” Zoey jumped over the couch to sit next to him. “You’ve been giggly, not bitter, not ‘I am Johan’-ing, not arguing with my dad- thanks for that by the way, and now you’re not even looking at the political nightmare on TV. What happened? Did you get a girlfriend? Is she from France? What does-”

“Shhh. Sh. Shhhhh.” Johan made a Veronica Sawyer shushing motion. “No. No. Error. Leave.”

She groaned. “Seriously?”

“Yes, go bother Junior if you want to hear about girls. Or you know, your friends. Or Beyonce. Beyonce’s always a good choice,” Johan muttered, looking at the message on his phone.

[ **Mon Doudou:** Lo siento te estoy haciendo aprehender español.]

“Doudou? Spanish?” Zoey’s left eyebrow shot up. “A latin woman?”

“A latin man, thank you,” he huffed, shutting his phone off and standing up. “I’m going to go on a run.”

\--

Fact: Johan is pansexual.

\--

 **You:** De nada  (?)

 **Mon Doudou:** ¡Sí! ¡Exellenté!

 **You:** My brain hurts, spanish is sO CLOSE TO FRENCH IT HURTS

 **Mon Doudou:** dramatic, but true

 **Mon Doudou:** Sonny’s learning french and is teaching me the basic phrases when he gets home

 **Mon Doudou:** evidently my accent is murder on the french language so sorry in advance

 **You:** youre!! So!! Cute!!

 **You:** and tbh i used to be A W F UL at the accent but when you’re in the area you pick it up easier

 **Mon Doudou:** i’ve….never actually left new york….or even gone beyond 96th street

 **You:** [GASP] I KNOW WHAT WE”RE DOING OVER THE SUMMER

\--

It took four months for the entire family to have an intervention. This meant Dre’s parents, Dre and Bow, and the kids and oh god, Johan’s _screwed_. Can’t he just live his life?  

They all stood in front of him.

Ruby took a deep breath, ( _Ruby!?_ ) and turned to whisper something to Zoey. Who nodded. Then Ruby moved behind the couch. (BEHIND HIM.) Dre looked very uncomfortable, not even looking in his direction, and only a wide-eyed Bo was holding him in place. The twins looked like they were about to start laughing. Junior just sat next to him.

“Johan, honey….” Ruby started before Diane cut her off.

“Uncle Johan, are you gay?”

“Uh, no?” Johan’s eyebrows must be in his hairline. He can feel his life force wilting away. Years- fading- !

Dre sighed thankfully, making motion to move before Bo tightened her grip on him and said, “Are you dating anyone?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Who?”

“His name’s Usnavi? Don’t hurt me, Jesus Christ, Ruby I can feel your nails in my shoulder-” Johan fidgeted.

“Wait,” Dre looked like a lost puppy. “I thought you said you weren’t gay.”

“I’m not,” Johan tightened his sweater around him, pulling his feet up to the couch. “I’m pansexual and am wondering why you decided to make an intervention with Junior of all people sitting next to me- I mean, no offense but really?”

Junior made some offended noise than stood up, “I was trying to be supportive, but if you don’t want me to, fine.”

“No- wait, kid, what?”

“Zoey said you had a boy on your mind,” Junior huffed, crossing his arms. “And it sort of...spread around the house.”

“And we’re totally supportive,” Bo interjected, “You know that. We were just...curious. You’ve only had two girlfriends, ever.”

“And two boyfriends, ever,” Johan nodded slowly. “Do you not remember Jason Muan?”

“No?”

“The worst big sister.”

“Does that mean I can leave now?” Dre’s eyes darted to the kitchen. Jesus. He was hungry, is that why he was so on edge? Damn. “I mean, I pity anyone who-”

Bo hit him in the stomach.

“He doesn’t mind.”

Johan waved him off, “Let him go, Rainbow.”

Dre’s never looked thankful for anything Johan’s ever done until now. Huh.

The twins just shrugged and took off. They were too young anyway.

Bo rolled her eyes, “If he gets into another cake he has stashed somewhere around here, I’m blaming you.”

“Don’t worry, Dre’ll blame me too.

And there went his sister to go real in her husband. Poor soul.

That left Ruby, Zoey, and Junior.

“Does this mean….” Junior started. Johan narrowed his eyes.

“Mean what?”

“I need a first hand source for LGBTQ+ problems for an essay, who better than someone who lives here. Can you help me?”

Johan blinked rapidly. “I guess.”

There went Junior.

Zoey pulled out her phone, not breaking eye contact with him. “I owe my friends thirty dollars total now, this is all your fault. I was betting on you being a closeted gay.”

“You could have just...asked?” He gave her an odd look. “I’m not exactly secretive. Scroll back far enough on instagram and I’m sure you’ll find Jean from when I was in France.”

She rolled her eyes and walked off too. Like mother like daughter.

This left Ruby, since her husband was off doing...whatever that man did.

“Okay, so there’s gay, there’s straight, there’s bi, what’s pan?” Ruby crossed her arms and waited. She had this ‘aggressive but not that aggressive’ look on her face.

Johan simply stood up and patted her shoulder.

\--

 **You:** so i guess i came out to my family??

 **Mon Doudou:** I thought they knew????

 **You:** me too?????????

\--

Fact: Johan’s family can be terrifying.

\--

It was six months into their long distance relationship when Johan used those free tickets from before to fly back to New York. Bo and the family told him that if Johan comes back, he has to come back with Usnavi.

\--

_“Usnavi, it’s Johan, buenas tardes, how are you today? Didn’t hear from you yesterday and you haven’t answered any of my texts so I’m guessing you’re busy.”_

_“Usnavi, it’s me, Johan, your favorite person on his earth, pick up your phone please? It’s been a few days since we’ve spoke and I’m kind of worried?”_

_“Usnavi, it’s me again, call me soon. I’m flying in in a week, remember? I won’t have anywhere to stay if you’re dead. Please don’t be dead.”_

_“Usnavi, Sonny’s not even picking up. I’m really worried, it’s been five days now. I can’t push my flight up any sooner, but god, I want to.”_

_“Usnavi, I literally just looked up to see deaths in your area- I’m freaking out. You’re not there but there’s a blackout in your area so I’m guessing your phone may be dead but...stay safe. Okay?”_

_“Hey, -[hiccup]- I’ve literally stressed myself out to the point of -[deep breath]- well, there’s no need to worry about that. Huh? I’ll be flying in tomorrow. I saw that tu abuela died, and I’m so sorry. Stay safe.”_

\--

Fact: Johan, when stressed out enough, will be reduced to anxiety attacks.

Fact: Johan does yoga and a bunch of other stuff so that doesn’t happen.

Fact: Johan has recently found out that if Usnavi’s in danger there is no use trying to prevent anxiety attacks.

\--

Johan has been avoiding Bo for the entirety of this hellish week, locked up in the guest bedroom when she’s home, and pointedly avoiding any of her snitch kids.

But now he needs a ride to the airport and he’s going to _die_.

\--

It took one look at Bo before Johan just broke down crying, but she couldn’t pull over and interrogate him because she had to still get him to the airport.

So the conversation went a little like this:

“Johan, little brother, what happened? Are you okay? Should we head back home-”

“U-Under no circumstance- none! Do that. Ever. Oh god.” More crying.

“Can you at least tell me what happened?”

“I-I can’t breathe-”

“Okay, just try and...uhm, look at the items around you. What do you see? Okay, I need to pull over-”

“Don’t!” More hyperventilating.

“Sweet Jesus.”

\--

Fact: Johan is aware that Bo loves him, he’s just...not fond of….dealing with it.

~~Fact: Johan is in touch with his emotions.~~

Fact: Johan is in touch with his emotions as long as they don’t pertain telling people about his anxiety, ever.

\--

Benny was there to meet Johan. Not Usnavi. Not even Sonny. Benny from the dispatch. Benny.

“Hey, man,” Benny locked his eyes on Johan’s, which were probably still red despite the length of the ride. (And maybe the fact he also had a much smaller meltdown on the plane.) “Usnavi wanted to come, but he’s currently dealing with some lawyer over abuela’s will.”

Johan nodded, relieved. “I haven’t heard a single word from him...for over a week now, and then I read that there was the blackout, and then those usually mean robberies and shootings and- and then I heard about abuela Claudia and I-”

Benny slung an arm around Johan, pulling him into a hug. “Hey, hey, hey, don’t fret anymore. It’s been...an emotional week. For all of us at the barrio. Aside from abuela, who just suffered from a heart attack and died in her sleep, we’re fine. Sonny and Pete got into a it of a tussle with some robbers, but they don’t have more than a couple bruises on them. The phones have been dead all the way to 94th street. We used to have a backup line, but it broke about a month ago.”

Johan nodded, rubbing at his eyes (feeling oddly safe with Benny next to him, must be from all the stories Usnavi’s told him.) “Sorry, I’m not usually like this. I swear. I just-”

The man just gave him a smile, pulling away. “Don’t worry about it. God only knows how much I’ve cried this week. Come on, let’s go get your bags. I want to hear everything since I’m supposed to be the overprotective best friend.”

Johan grinned, abet a bit watery.

\--

Fact: Johan wants a Benny in his life ASAP.

\--

 **Mon Doudou:** holy shit johan love breathe please holy fuck breathe i’m fine i’m fine i’m fine i swear

 **Mon Doudou:** now i’m reaLLY WORRYING ABOUT YOU STOP TELLING ME NOT TO WORRY WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

 **Mon Doudou:** BENNY WILL PICK YOU UP

 **Mon Doudou:** WE JUST GOT POWER BACK

 **Mon Doudou:** YOU”RE ALREADY ON THE PLANE AREN”T YOU

 **Mon Doudou:** OH GOD I”M SO SORRY I WISH I COULD HAVE TALKED TO YOU SOONER

 **Mon Doudou:** oh god i’m so so sorry i love you please breathe

\--

Usnavi barreled into Johan the moment he came into view, blabbering in Spanish about something or another that Johan didn’t know enough Spanish to translate. He was soft and warm, smelled like soda-pop and spices. Still small and fit perfectly into his arms.

And this is when Johan started crying again, because he was  _weak_. Weak for Usnavi.

“Johan, Johan, Johan,” Usnavi suddenly said in English, one hand going up to tilt Johan’s jaw so the taller would look down at him. “Why are you crying? You’re glad I’m alive right?”

Johan started crying harder and wrapped his arms around Usnavi, who started crying because Johan was crying and really Usnavi was a happy crier so why not.

(Benny looked towards the sky, as if looking for guidance, before he ushered everyone out of the bodega where they met up. Usnavi had gotten back only a few moments before they did, so they went to the usual meet up spot.

Nina and Vanessa grumbled but walked off.

Sonny was a different story, a story that Pete had to tug away.

Benny just went back and parked the damn taxi.)

\--

Fact: Johan and Usnavi had not said they loved each other until this week.

Fact: Johan plans to.

Fact: Johan also plans to have Usnavi in sight at all times for at least a month because he’s started getting nightmares.

\--

Johan lying down on Usnavi’s couch with said man lying between his legs, back against Johan’s chest. It would be swelteringly hot in that position, but they just got a better AC installed so it was comfy.

They were both watching Netflix on Johan’s laptop five days since Johan got there. Watching Star Trek: The Original Series, now that Johan pays attention. Usnavi’s a nerd and loves the old shows, even watched the Addams Family when he was younger.

Johan started kissing Usnavi’s ear lobe, then the side of his head, then his neck and collarbone. And of course, Usnavi was just giggling. “Hey. Hey, that tickles!”

Pointedly humming before pulling away, Johan went to kiss the top of Usnavi’s head. “Mon doudou?”

“Sí, mi amor?”

“I love you. Je t'aime. Te quiero. Ich liebe dich. Te iubesc. I love you.”

Usnavi has been happy crying a lot lately, Johan noted as the man turned over to face him. “I love you too. Más que tú conoces.”

Johan grinned.

 

\--

Fact: Johan loves Usnavi.

Fact: Usnavi loves Johan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need any translations, don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
